Spellbound
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: Four days, four different activities, four different women. A collection of Hogwarts AU oneshots. Tokka, Ty Lokka, Sokkla and Sukka.
1. Trapping

"Shh! Stop giggling, they'll hear us you dolt," a voice hissed.

"I thought you said there was no one around. Who's gonna know?" A deeper voice whispered.

"Ghosts? Paintings? Who knows. We all know how much you suck at this kind of stuff, these disillusionments could run out at any time."

There was a scoffing sound.

"And how would you know, anyway? …And how much longer, my arms are getting tired."

"Sokka, sometimes I really do think you're a squib. Just use your - oh just give them to me."

There was a swish and a scuffle. Then Sokka grunted in annoyance.

"Yeah well, we can't all be as amazing as Toph Beifong, can we?" He muttered sourly.

"No, I guess not," Toph agreed smugly. "But we're here anyway."

"One day I'll found out how you can tell," Sokka said, "And then we'll see who is and isn't powerful,"

"We already know that though, I am powerful and everyone else isn't. Now come on, put yourself to good use here," she told him.

Sokka rolled his eyes at her purely for his own benefit, retrieving the bundle Toph had taken from him.

"Okay, what first - the everburning sparklers, the dungbombs or the petrified toads?" He asked.

His accomplice smiled. It was not a pleasant expression - most people learned to run away when it happened not long after meeting her.

"All of them, of course. But first of all… the Earth Bender."

Sokka swallowed, his throat drying up.

"Uh. Y'know, I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea… Where did you even get one, anyway? They're illegal just about everywhere," Sokka cautioned.

Toph shrugged, her grin not diminishing.

"Hey, what better to show that prick the error of his ways? Don't tell me you don't want to get revenge after that stunt he pulled after Divination."

"Well, yes, but there are ways to do it that won't get us expelled."

Toph snorted, punching him with surprising accuracy.

"Don't be such a wuss, Sokka. No one'll know it was us, it'll be hilarious. C'mon, just imagine the look on Hahn's face… Well, what's left of it anyway. Don't worry, he'll be fine after some time in the hospital wing."

Sokka could imagine it, and there was a definite warm feeling attached to the thought. Another one then obliterated it.

"If Katara finds out…" He said.

"She's still dealing with that whole Jet thing. And damn, I wish I'd been there for that. I heard he actually needed to go to Saint Mungo's!"

It had been a difficult time for them all. Sokka had felt kinda bad for the guy at first. He'd probably have been more forgiving if he'd stayed away from his sister.

"Anyway, forget about that, let's get this done before anyone gets here. You have your wand, right?" Toph commanded.

"Yes, yes, I have it. How does this thing even work, anyway?" He questioned, raising his wand.

"Just tap it and say 'impetum insidias'," she told him.

Sokka did as he was bid, and the small brown sphere began to glow green for a moment.

"Okay, I think it's done,"

Toph nodded, shoving the rest out the bundle at him.

"Let's leave these in here anyway, might as well go all out,"

Sokka set up the rest of the prank supplies and reapplied the disillusionment charm to the pair of them. They quickly fled the scene of the crime.

They were pretty far away ten minutes later, but still near enough the hear the screams.

"I think we got him," laughed Toph.

"Yep, I'd recognise that girly shriek anywhere," Sokka replied.

He held out a hand and Toph's palm smashed into it.


	2. Education

The outskirts of the Forbidden Forest were not unknown to Sokka.

With friends like his, the various hidden or dangerous parts of Hogwarts were often open to exploration. He and Toph could sometimes be tempted by the lure of the interesting things found there, or simply the thrill of being somewhere they shouldn't.

In this particular case, it was less forbidden than its name would suggest, as he was currently attending a Care of Magical Creatures class. As classes went it was hardly his favourite - the beasts they were introduced to had a disturbing habit of licking or even biting him.

In fact, in Sokka's opinion animals were there to be eaten, not petted - with the exception of his own messenger hawk, or Aang's pet lemur Momo, of course.

In the past, Care of Magical Creatures had been a relatively tame class, with simple creatures like elbow leeches, flobberworms or even turtleducks. The most dangerous creature they'd had to face was the herbology teacher Professor Huu's pet catgator, Old Slim.

But this was fifth year now. Gone were the days of rabaroos and hinkypunks - much more menacing monsters lay in store for the unfortunate students. Only a few weeks prior had Professor Keui decided it would be a good idea to attempt to bait the Unagi in the lake out. It had lead to a very soggy evening for Sokka, as Katara had been too busy to dry him off.

"Today we've got some boarcuepines for you all to interact with. They're only babies, as the adults are far too dangerous for students to deal with."

Sokka privately wondered where this regard for safety had been earlier, when several students had nearly been eaten by the giant eel.

The professor brought out a wooden crate, which oinked occasionally. The front was lifted up and out waddled several spine-covered, fat piglets.

They were not particularly pleasant to look at in Sokka's opinion, but apparently the women in the group disagreed, letting out cooing noises of approval. He chalked it up to maternal instincts.

"Okay class, let's split up into pairs, a boarcuepine between two," Keui instructed.

Sokka glanced around uneasily. He was hardly the most popular guy around, even in his own house, Ravenclaw. It might have had something to do with his tendency to mock them all, or possibly his choice of friends - especially Toph Beifong.

Sadly none of his comrades were in this class, by virtue of being in the wrong year and the wrong house. Maybe he could just sneak off to the side, and not have to do anything? That would be nice.

"Don't worry cutie, you can share with me!" A voice sounded quite close to his ear.

Sokka turned around in shock, and was subjected to the sight of a grinning brunette with a small, pointy animal held in her fingers. He stared at her in confusion.

He knew this girl - she was the Hufflepuff who tended to hang around with two other women of rather dubious reputation. His group had clashed with them on several occasions for multiple reasons.

This rivalry did not seem to bother the girl, who continued to grin at him, the boarcuepine wriggling and squeaking but unable to escape her grip. After a moment, he cleared his cleared his throat.

"Uh… Aren't you a fourth year?" He asked, reasonably sure of this.

She nodded vigourously, shaking the poor creature she was holding.

Sokka opened his mouth to question what she was doing in a fifth year class, and then thought better of it. There were worse people to spend a class with than a pretty young lass, he supposed.

"Okay then. So uh, what do we do with this?" He pointed at the baby boarcuepine, before squinting at her. "Hey, what was your name again?"

"I'm Ty Lee!" She cheerfully told him. "And this is Squeaker," she stroked the piglet's head.

Though still somewhat out of his depth, Sokka decided to roll with it.

"Okay, Ty Lee, Squeaker, I'm Sokka. Did Keui say we were to do anything with it, or what?" He asked, looking up at the professor who was currently directing a Hufflepuff girl on the right way to hold her piglet.

Ty Lee reached inside her robes (which Sokka noted were bright pink, though he had no idea how she got away with it,) and produced a small selection of nuts and berries, which she proffered to the young animal.

He sniffed them interestedly for a moment, before happily digging into the meal. Sokka watched with some jealousy, having not eaten for several hours. A thought occurred to him.

"I thought these things were carnivores?" He questioned Ty Lee, who shrugged from her position on the ground, petting the beast.

Keui's voice sounded nearby.

"Quite right, young Sokka. The adults will eat anything smaller than them, but as you can see, young boarcuepines are hardly vicious predators and so tend to eat roots, leaves and other plants. When their tusks grow in at two years, they begin to hunt instead."

It was hard to imagine the docile little creature busy stuffing its face growing up into a voracious predator.

"Hey Sokka, don't you want to stroke him?" Ty Lee asked, still kneeling beside Squeaker.

Sokka considered it for a moment before shrugging and hunkering down. He reached out a hand to touch the piglet.

And immediately withdrew it, a quill lodged in his thumb. He yelled in pain, waving his hand about and attempting to remove the spike.

Professor Keui bustled over, his long robes sweeping over the floor as he tried to calm Sokka down. A flick of his wand had the offending spine vanished into the ether.

Sokka looked at the bleeding wound before glaring at the piglet. Ty Lee stood up, taking his fingers with her own hand and examining the wound.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I'm sure Squeaker didn't mean it," she said. The piglet continued to snuffle at the ground, unconcerned about the chaos that had unfolded above his head.

'He sure looks contrite,' Sokka thought sourly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can heal that. Do you need to go to Yugoda?" Keui asked, not looking at the injury and with a bit of green on his face that matched his clothes.

Ty Lee stared at him with big grey eyes, silently imploring him not to leave. Sokka thought about it, a free out was nothing to turn his nose up at. But class was probably nearly over anyway.

"No need, it's just a scratch. I'll have my sister look at it later, she's good at healing," he muttered. "Now come on Ty Lee, show me how to touch this thing without it stabbing me."

She smiled at him, swiping the piglet from the floor. Bravery was not a Ravenclaw trait, but it had its merits, Sokka thought.


	3. Brawl

"Have you guys seen this?" Sokka yelled excitedly, waving a piece of parchment around.

"No," said Toph, idly transfiguring a piece of earth into various objects.

"Oh, right. What about you Katara, Aang? No?" He asked them.

"Just tell us what it is, Sokka." Katara said, exasperated by his delays.

He sniffed indignantly.

"No sense of dramatic tension at all, you. Well, they're starting up a new dueling club! Master Piandao thinks, what with the war and all, we should learn how to fight better," he told them.

Toph sat up, interestedly.

"I already know how to fight," she began, "but I sure wouldn't mind a few chances to kick some backsides."

Aang looked unsure.

"I don't know guys, it sounds kinda dangerous…"

Sokka was appalled, staring at him in disbelief.

"I'd have thought you of all people would want in on this, Aang. I mean, you need all the help you can get, what with… Well, you know."

Katara shoved him slightly.

"Don't listen to him Aang, you're doing great. What does he know about magic anyway?" She scorned Sokka, patting the bald second year's shoulder.

Sokka scowled at her, before a thought occurred to him.

"Where's Suki? I know she'd be up for this," he asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know already, you're practically attached to her sometimes. She's down at the Quidditch Pitch, duh," said Toph.

"Right. Okay, well I'm gonna sign us all up, should be starting in a few weeks," Sokka declared.

"How does it work, Sokka?" Aang questioned him.

The Ravenclaw shrugged for a moment, squinting at the parchment in his hand.

"Uh. Random matchups decided by Master Piandao, it says here. The skill level similarity is the main thing considered - cross years/houses is likely."

Toph laughed, cracking her knuckles.

"No point signing me up then, there's no one for me to go up against," the blind Slytherin boasted.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Toph. I expect most of Hogwarts will be signing up for this," Katara interjected, "maybe some of us might be matched up."

It was not a thought Sokka found pleasant. Visions of his sister's signature charmwork leaving him with freezer burns danced in his head. He shuddered, shaking them free from his mind.

"I sure hope not, but if we do," he said, drawing up some bravado, "I'll go easy on you guys, don't worry."

The snorts of derision and amusement rang behind him as he marched away.

* * *

"Good morning students," Piandao addressed the heaving throng of people before him. Though technically a professor, he preferred to be referred to as Master.

"I see we have people from all houses and years, very good. Now, those of you that have read the posters will know that this will be not a tournament, but instead individual fights. They will be judged by me on skill, tenacity and resourcefulness. But I won't be choosing the combatants."

A murmur rippled through the assembled wizards and witches. If not Piandao, then who would decide the fighters?

Piandao indicated a podium near him, on top of which was something covered by a grey cloth. A flick of his wand removed the cloth, revealing a small, brown wooden goblet.

Another flick of the wand ignited it. Ethereal flames writhed within its rim, but strangely did not consume the cup. Gasps and whispers broke out as the group stared at the multicoloured blaze.

Toph elbowed Sokka in the side, and he squeaked, turning to her in indignation.

"What is it?" She demanded.

He stared at her for a moment, before realisation kicked in.

"Oh, it's a cup with fire in it," he told her. She didn't look impressed.

"This is the Chalice of Champions!" Piano's voice carried over to them. "I have put your names within it, and it shall choose your partners."

It was reasonable enough, in Sokka's opinion. A cup was unlikely to have any bias. Not that he expected any from his favourite teacher, but it was the principle of the thing.

The students watched with interest as the cup flared, ejecting two pieces of paper from its flaming maw. They fluttered through the air, before they were swiped by Master Piandao.

"Hide, Slytherin fifth year and Hahn, Slytherin seventh year," he announced.

The two wizards stood up, glaring at their opponent. Sokka was secretly pleased. He was no fan of Hahn, having been involved in several fights with him prior to the death of Hahn's girlfriend Yue the previous year.

But Hide was also no friend of his, having clashed with Aang over a misunderstanding with a fellow Hufflepuff girl in the year above him. As far as Sokka could tell, the man was simply a muscled, brainless oaf.

He turned to his friends, laughing.

"Hey, whoever loses, everyone wins," he grinned. Although he secretly hoped it was Hahn anyway.

The belligerent Slytherins stood on the dueling stand, wands at the ready. Each scowled all the harder at the request they bow to each other, dipping their heads the tiniest fraction.

And then they began. As duels go, it was not particularly interesting. Despite several years of magical education, they were incapable of putting any real power into their spells, or indeed casting anything learned beyond third year.

Sokka yawned as the jinxes and hexes the pair slung at each other seemed to have little effect. One Dancing Feet spell Hanh managed to strike Hide with simply had his left foot twitch slightly, but that did result in him slipping and falling hard on his backside, tumbling off the stage.

At the same time, Hide had been firing off a stinging hex, which clipped Hahn in the groin. He doubled over, clutching at his privates and Sokka roared with laughter alongside Toph.

Master Piandao surveyed the two boys with barely-concealed disdain, their lack of fighting prowess an affront to the dueling master, before deciding to call it a draw. He ordered the pair to the Hospital Wing to see to their injuries as the crowd cheered. Sokka wiped away a joyful tear.

The next few matches were less amusing and more dueling based. Only one person Sokka knew was called up, a Gryffindor fourth year on Suki's Quidditch team. She easily trounced her opponent, to Suki's delight and Sokka's pained ear - her show of support being loud and right next to him.

A few hours had passed by now. Sokka had stopped paying attention by that point and had joined Toph in a game of exploding snap. His fun was interrupted by an elbow to his ribs (he privately wondered why it was such a tempting target) and glared up at Katara, who pointed at the stage.

"It's you, Sokka!" His sister hissed at him. His brain refused to operate for a moment, but eventually he remembered why they were there.

"Oh. Who am I up against?" He asked, but before Katara could answer, a figure stepped up to the stage.

Sokka's blood froze as he took in the sight of short, jet-black hair, deep red lips curved in a mocking smirk and golden eyes blazing with superiority.

"Not her…" He moaned, trudging towards the stage, despair slowing his steps down. Suki patted him on the back, her eyes conveying her faith in him. He smiled at her, remembering his friends, knowing they would support him.

This was punctured by Toph's voice as she muttered to Katara.

"He's toast, isn't he?" There was a definite sense of mild amusement at the thought in her voice. Sokka felt slightly betrayed, but not as much as when his sibling nodded once, grim resignation on her face.

"Good luck Sokka," Aang said, unable to muster up anything else. He'd had his own battles against the fourth year Slytherin, and he hadn't always come out on top.

"Yeah thanks, Aang," he replied, a note of sullen bitterness in his voice.

He climbed the steps, standing before the girl. She looked up at him, her face oozing with smug self-worship. It was clear she thought the fight was already a foregone conclusion.

"I thought Piandao said that these fights were matched to our skill levels. I suppose even magical objects can make mistakes sometimes," Azula noted idy.

Sokka glared at her, his fingers itching as he held his wand of pine and polar leopard hair.

"You seem confident," he noted.

She laughed briefly, her teeth flashing as her smirk twisted into an evil grin.

"Shouldn't I be? You're well-known as a failure. It was believed you were a squib who was let in by a mistake for some time, I hear. You're not even a tenth as strong as your own sister," she replied casually.

Sokka shrugged, widening his stance.

"You're right, of course. I'm no good at charms, like her. I'll never be a transfiguration genius like Toph. I won't even be great at everything, like Aang. But you know something, Azula?"

Azula's eyes narrowed a fraction as Piandao called for them to bow to each other. They did so briefly.

"What, then?" She asked, thrusting her wand at him and yelling "Incendio!"

Blue flames gushed from her wand, crackling furiously as they sped towards Sokka. He swiped his wand upwards and the flames slammed into his shield, dissipating against it.

Azula stared at him, angered confusion igniting on her face. He grinned, shrugging briefly.

"I don't need to be," he told her simply.

Her confusion melted into horror as he stepped forward once, slashing the air with his wand. A baby blue curve of pure magical energy hurtled out of the end, scything towards Azula. She ducked down, avoiding the attack and prepared to go back onto the offensive.

And was promptly struck from behind as the spell twisted back, knocking her forward slightly. A snarl was etched onto her face as she righted herself.

"I call that one the Boomerang," Sokka told her. "Not so easy fighting a real wizard huh? I expect those muggles your daddy brings you can't fight back." He taunted her.

It was, in truth, a mistake. The mention of her father, long noted as a blood purist and suspected to be a member of the mysterious Phoenix King's army of terror, the Fire Nation, sent Azula into a rage.

"Fulgur Percusserit!" She howled, sparks flying from the end of her wand before a white-hot bolt shot forth towards him.

Sokka hit the deck, the lightning going over his head and raising his wolftail haircut with static. The bolt struck against a wall, scorching it and scoring a deep groove into the stone.

Master Piandao leapt forward as Sokka rolled up, shouting at them to stop. But Sokka wasn't listening, too focused on getting revenge for nearly being fried.

The battle raged on, berserker bloodlust fueling the feuding pair. The crowd scattered as they grew more indiscriminate in their attempts to annihilate the other.

They had stopped using spells entirely, just flinging pure magic at their opponent, which had some strange effects on whatever it struck - in one case, a Ravenclaw sixth year growing feathers and a beak - on his bottom.

They ducked and weaved, wildly hurling and warping the terrain. Azula summoned a fire elemental, which evaporated under Sokka's stream of water. He retaliated with a swarm of wasps, who were then crushed beneath a table.

Half an hour on, the two stood alone. Even Master Piandao had fled, probably to fetch Headmaster Roku - or even the aurors. They stared at each other, chests heaving and fingers burning as their wands refused to obey them, too burnt out by rapid overuse.

It was Sokka who broke eye contact first, laughing and sitting down in a chair with snakes for legs. They hissed at him, and he rapidly vacated the seat.

"Perhaps you're not as terrible a wizard as you look," Azula began, surveying the carnage before them.

Sokka chuckled, shaking his head.

"Who, me? I'm nearly a squib, like you said. No, this was all a fluke, I'm sure."

Azula squinted at him, her brows furrowing, but before she could respond the doors were thrown open - and then promptly fell off their hinges.

"Azula!" A feminine voice cried out. The girl's golden eyes blazed as she glowered at the form of the Potions teacher, Ursa.

"Mother." Her tone was clipped.

Ursa gazed at the ruined room, dismay clear on her features. She strode up to her daughter, indignation and uncertainty warring within her.

"How can you be so reckless, Azula? You could have hurt people!" She demanded.

Azula rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It was a duel, that's the whole point," she stated.

Sokka began edging his way out of the room, hoping Ursa wouldn't spot him. Moments away from freedom, Master Piandao stepped into the doorway. There would be no escape for him today.

"I think punishment is in order," Piandao said. Sokka looked down guiltily. Upsetting his favourite professor wasn't what he had wanted.

"I… Yes, of course." Ursa muttered. "Fifty points from each of your houses and detention for the next month. And you're barred from the next Hogsmeade trip." She told them.

Outrage shot through Sokka, and he opened his mouth to argue, before he caught sight of the displeased look on Master Piandao's face. Closing his mouth, he nodded sullenly.

Azula's angered frown grew even more pronounced upon the declaration. Sparks fizzled at the tip of her wand, held so tightly in her fist that the ebony wood was nearly cracking.

"You'll be tasked with putting this room back to how it was before. And then you're to write lines - 'I must not attempt to destroy my school and fellow pupils' is probably fitting enough." Master Piandao added.

Sokka's hand twinged just thinking about it. He was going to need a lot of quills. The professors left, secure in their decision. Sokka glanced at Azula, who was staring after her mother, snarling.

She whirled around, waving her wand at the damaged room. Nothing happened.

"I think we'd better leave it for now, wait until the residual magic has gone," Sokka said. "Plenty of time in the future to fix this place up."

The statement didn't seem to please Azula, but she hardly had a choice if her wand wasn't working. She nodded once, brusquely, before stalking out of the room. Sokka stared after her, noting that things melted into ashes in her wake.

He spied Toph's abandoned exploding snap deck. Half of the cards had sprouted leaves or were making shrill whistling noises.

Merlin only knew what Katara was going to say about this. She'd be chewing his ears off for half a year at least. He made a mental note to hide Hawky, hopefully she wouldn't be able to send a message to their dad before he could.

And then he had to deal with close proximity with a psycho blood purist. Suki was gonna be pretty angry about him missing the Hogsmeade trip, to say nothing of the days of detention.

It was going to be a long month.


	4. Game

She grinned at him, auburn hair and red clothes matching perfectly. He stared into her eyes, nearly the colour of his own attire. Similar to his own irises, even.

He stuck out his hand and she took it, pumping it up and down once, twice. And then she dropped it. Neither was sure who moved first, but they were in each other's arms, mouths melding together in front of the entire school. The crowd laughed and cheered at the pair.

After a moment, Gyatso coughed.

"Young love, there's nothing sweeter. But we do have a game to play, don't we?" He said.

The couple broke apart, blushes staining their cheeks. They nodded, not looking at one another for a moment as they mounted their brooms.

"At least we know this will be a nice, clean game," Gyatso chuckled to himself.

"Good luck, Sokka," Suki told him, her voice soft.

He smirked at her, dipping his head.

"Just don't be upset after I beat you, hey?"

A derisive snort was his only reply, before Suki sped away to join her team.

A swish of Gyatso's wand broke open the locks on the chest at his feet. In a flash, the balls contained within rocketed into the sky.

Neither student bothered following the tiny golden snitch, instead focusing respectively on the quaffle or the bludgers.

Hefting his black beater's bat, Sokka made his way over to one, smashing it heavily. The enchanted sphere hurtled towards the Gryffindor team, who had acquired the quaffle.

The sounds of the commentators rang out across the pitch, but he tuned them out, focusing on disrupting the oncoming chasers. Suki bore down on him, victory in her eyes as she rolled to duck a bludger strike.

Sokka moaned as she swept past his defence, easily avoiding the keeper and scoring the first goal of the evening.

"And it's ten-zero to Gryffindor as Captain Suki decimates the opposition!" Pipsqueak yelled, his voice booming. His co-commentator The Duke agreed vigourously, extolling the virtues of the Gryffindor ladies. Sokka glared at them, before turning to face his team.

"Okay guys, we know how those girls work - get the quaffle before they can or they'll be all over you," he said, before pointing at his keeper, "and you - make sure you're positioned to defend the hoops."

Pep talk over, he readied himself for another go, charging into the fore. One of his chasers swiped the quaffle, his fellows at his heel to fend off their opponents reactive dives.

Sadly, a triple-pronged attack lead to the quaffle falling from the Ravenclaw's hands toward the ground. Some slick maneuvering had a black-haired Gryffindor poised to retrieve it.

'Not on my watch,' Sokka thought, intercepting a bludger the Gryffindor beater had sent his way. The chaser was forced to halt mid-dive, veering off. Sokka smiled as the ball returned to his player's hands.

Sadly his happiness didn't last long, as the Gryffindor keeper narrowly blocked the shot, grabbing the quaffle out of the air. He tossed it back to Suki, who hurled it forward to one of her other chasers.

Growling slightly under his breath, Sokka signalled to his fellow beater to focus on the chasers, before risking a glance at the seekers. They hovered in the air, eyes scanning the field for any sign of the snitch.

Ignoring them for the moment, he coordinated his attacks on the Gryffindor chasers, occasionally pausing to defend his own teammates. The all-female team were in fine form, snatching victory and scoring goals over and over.

Despair started to creep into Sokka's heart as he surveyed the scoreboard. It read 170 - 30 against him. They would need a miracle to claw back a win.

An opening appeared, and he swung as hard as he could at the speeding chaser headed toward his goal again. The bludger's aim was true, but the Gryffindor beaters were ready to divert its path.

Still, the shot was blocked by his own keeper, who'd thankfully found his stride and was managing to prevent most goals. His other teammates were flagging though, unable to withstand the Gryffindor team's tenacity.

A shout from the commentators caught his attention - someone had seen the snitch! He looked over to watch the tiny form of Shoji the second year just barely edging over his female counterpart.

Glee and suspense warred within him - this could be a narrow victory or a crushing defeat. So focused was he on the racing pair that he completely failed to notice the approaching bludger.

* * *

The light was blinding and there was a terrible taste in his mouth. Not to mention the sensation of a stampeding herd of thestrals in his brain.

His eyelids flickered as he adjusted to the glare, his vision still fuzzy. Slowly the room came into focus, and he groaned.

Immediately, there was noise and movement. Faces appeared in from of him, worry and delight on their features. He moved his lips, trying to speak. Only a pained grunt escaped him.

Katara shoved Toph to the side slightly, leaning over him with a goblet of water which she poured into his mouth..

"Come on Sokka, you can do it," she encouraged him.

He swallowed gratefully, finding it much easier to vocalise.

"…Did we win?" He questioned hopefully.

Katara's face twisted into a frown, sighing exasperatedly.

"No, Sokka," she told him.

Before the news could sink in fully, a new voice interjected.

"It was a draw, actually. Your seeker managed to grab the snitch but we scored just beforehand. 180 all," Suki said, her voice small.

He turned his head to look at her, still dressed in her quidditch gear. Remorse was plastered on her face, but he beckoned her forward with his hands.

"Don't feel bad, Suki. This sort of thing happens all the time, I'll be fine. Thick head, y'know?" Sokka said.

She giggled slightly and leaned into him, her forehead against his before he captured her lips. The others looked away, (except Toph, although she made a bemused noise.)

Yugoda bustled in, waving the group away.

"If you could stop distracting the patient, that would be nice. He needs to recover," she ordered.

"I don't know, I feel better already!" Sokka smirked and Suki hit him on the arm.

"Get well soon, Sokka!" Aang called from the doorway, Katara and Toph alongside him.

"Hey, don't worry about me airhead. I'll be trouncing you in the next game for sure!" He yelled back.

He glanced up at Suki, who was still lingering at his bedside.

"Good game there, Captain Suki. We got lucky at the end - you had us smashed the whole way. I'll need to come up with some new plans for sure."

Suki smiled, nodding.

"Your chasers aren't confident enough, though your keeper is quite good."

Sokka laughed for a moment.

"Where's a parchment and quill when you need one? I should write this down," he said, before continuing. "But seriously, you girls are good. I really think you should go pro afterwards."

A strange look passed over the redhead's face and she began to talk hesitatingly.

"It's funny you should say that, actually. We've had some interest shown in us. But of course, it's all or nothing, and there's no team who needs completely replacing. We were thinking of making our own."

Sokka was surprised, but grabbed her around the middle in a one armed hug, pulling her front to his chest.

"That's a great idea! You come up with a name yet? How about the Gryffindorians? Or maybe the Heavenly Seven?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Suki chuckled, shaking her head.

"We were thinking the Kyoshi Warriors, actually."

Sokka's lips wrinkled and he nodded in approval.

"Intimidating, I like it. Hey, tell your girl she's got a mean swing on her for me, hey? I'll be laid up for days I bet," he moaned.

"It would be less time if I could heal you in peace…" Yugoda muttered, a few vials in her hands.

Suki nodded, kissing him briefly before turning to go. Sokka's hand shot out, smacking her gently on the rear. She rounded on him indignantly, before laughing and heading out.

Sokka watched her go, before glancing at the mediwitch.

"I hope those don't taste as bad as they usually do."

She stared at him flatly.

"Worse, I should imagine."

Sokka shuddered before she poured one down her throat. Immediately, he began to feel woozy. As the darkness descended on him, he had only one thought left.

'At least we didn't lose.'


End file.
